scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Timeline is what happened before and present. 1994 October (Unspecified Date) * Piper Shaw is conceived; by Daisy Anderson and Brandon James. October 31 Lakewood Murders 1994 begins * Brandon James goes to the Halloween Dance at George Washington High School to tell his friend and one-time lover Daisy Anderson that he doesn't believe her boyfriend Kevin Duval is good enough for her. A friend of Daisy's told Kevin this, which led to a confrontation that escalated. * James (allegedly) snapped during the ensuing fight, and went on a rampage that resulted in the deaths of five students: Dara Aldean, Brett Keener, Laura Cossey, Trent Price, Mike Vinson. Kevin Duval is savagely attacked, but survives the encounter. * Believing Brandon is innocent, Daisy arranges to meet him at the jetty on Wren Lake. The police corner him, and Brandon is shot, his body falling over the side and into the water. Later searches turn up nothing. November - (Unspecified Timeframe) * Daisy Anderson's father arranges to keep his daughter's name out of the police records from the night of the murders, due to her being a minor. To escape the media buzz, the Anderson family moves away from Lakewood until things quiet down. In this time, Maggie discovers she is pregnant with Brandon's child. 1995 July (Presumably) * Piper Shaw is born to Maggie Anderson. Piper is given up for adoption. 1998 * Emma Duval is born to Maggie Anderson and Kevin Duval. 2006 * Maggie and Kevin divorce. Kevin moves away from Lakewood. 2015 (Lakewood Murders 2015) Week Ending August 22 * Kieran Wilcox's mother and stepfather die in a car accident. Kieran opts to move in with his biological father, Clark Hudson, in Lakewood, to avoid being moved into foster care. September 27-29 * After a fight with his father, Kieran goes to a local bar where he meets classmate Nina Patterson. The two talk and Nina intends to sleep with him. Kieran offers to give Nina a ride home. Rachel Murray films them leaving the bar. They're filmed walking out by Rachel. Being the gentlemen that he is, Kieran drops Nina off, rejecting her sexual advances due to her being drunk. September 28 Dating Information: Brooke says later in the Pilot that Nina died on Monday night. In Betrayed, Lorraine Brock says Nina died on September 30. However, the show's timeline is more in line with the fact that Nina died on Monday the 28, as otherwise the days of the week don't line up with the events in the show. Lorraine's statement is the continuity error. * While goofing off in the parking lot at George Washington High School, Nina Patterson, Emma Duval, Brooke Maddox and Riley Marra film Audrey Jensen and Rachel Murray making out in the backseat of Audrey's truck. The girls agreed to dispose of the video afterward, but Nina had other intentions. * At some point this evening, Nina slept with Will Belmont, who was then picked up by his friend Jake. * Nina convinces her ex-boyfriend Tyler O'Neill to post the video on Cliplicious. It goes viral, traumatizing Rachel. Audrey took Rachel out for a drive to comfort her, but had a meltdown and swore to get revenge on Nina, who she knew at once must be responsible. To calm her down, Rachel filmed Audrey so she could see how she was reacting. * Tyler drives Nina back home and hints that he wouldn't mind going inside, but Nina refuses him. Shortly after she enters the house, Tyler is decapitated by either Piper Shaw or Audrey Jensen, who then steal his phone. * Posing as Tyler, the killer sends Nina a series of messages, convincing her he is in her house, watching her. Nina brushes this off, and goes out to the hot tub, where Tyler's severed head is thrown into the water. Nina screams and scrambles out of the hot tub. * As she runs in panic and hiding behind a tree, she makes a fail attempt to call 9-1-1 by using Siri. Nina is then brutally slashed horizontally across her back by one of the killers with a hunting knife. As Nina attempts to run away, she falls and starts crawling away. The killer follows her toward the poolside but grabs her and lifts her up. After helplessly pleading for her life, Nina's throat is severely slit open. She is tossed into the swimming pool, where the blood drains from her wounds. * After the murder, the killer makes a GIF, standing in front of Nina's body in the pool. Tyler's phone and Camaro are removed from the scene, along with his remains. September 29 * The video is flagged for content and taken off Youtube. * Nina's parents return home and follow a trail of blood to the pooldeck where they discover their daughter's body. * Principal Showalter institutes mandatory grief counseling for the entire student body. September 30 * Sheriff Clark Hudson gives a public address on the subject of Nina's murder, citing Tyler as the main person of interest, as a neighbor saw Tyler's Camaro parked in front of the Patterson house that night, and the presence of Tyler's fingerprints on a glass in the kitchen. * Brooke Maddox plans a 'prayer vigil' for Nina at her house, open for all to attend. In an attempt to patch things up with her old friend, Emma invites Audrey. * Will corners Jake in woodshop and tells him to destroy any remaining evidence of the blackmail operation they had been involved in with Tyler and Nina, before the police can find it. * Seth Branson tells Brooke that, due to the police investigation, they should end their affair. Brooke ignores him. * A package addressed to 'Daisy' containing a pig's heart is delivered, presumably by Piper Shaw, to the Duval's front doorstep. Emma leaves it with her mother, who opens it to find the grisly contents. * Audrey brings Noah Foster to Brooke's party. Brooke, for her part, invited transfer student Kieran Wilcox, who she finds attractive. * Maggie calls Clark to her house to investigate the pig's heart. She confesses to him that she was Brandon James's 'Daisy'. Clark suspects Maggie's ex-husband Kevin, but Maggie doesn't believe it possible. Maggie tells Clark she believes history is repeating itself. * While drinking at her party, Brooke casually reveals that Will has slept with Nina in the past. Emma storms off, realizing that he may have been with Nina as recently as the night of her death. Will claims he only slept with Nina once when he and Emma were on a break. * While investigating flickering lights in her garage, Brooke is cornered by Will, who threatens to 'break' her if she ever makes trouble for him and Emma again. * Emma and Kieran confide in each other in the greenhouse. It ends with Emma drunkenly kissing Kieran. * Noah passes out drunk and, as part of a 'Wren Lake tradition', is placed on a raft and let out into the water by Jake and a few other jocks. He comes to and tries swimming for shore, but his ankle is caught in a length of fishing line. Kieran rescues him, however, bringing him to dry land. * After seeing Noah home, Audrey visits Rachel at her house. Knowing that Rachel is deeply effected by the remarks of those who've seen the video, Audrey tells Rachel she's beautiful, and films her. They are watched by a figure in a Brandon James mask, most likely Piper Shaw. October 1 * Piper Shaw makes her first Autopsy of a Crime ''podcast covering Nina's murder investigation, the manhunt for Tyler, and the echoes of Brandon James' legacy rippling throughout the town. * Clark asks Noah to meet with him at the station the following morning, before school, to answer some questions. Noah assumes the Sheriff isn't convinced Tyler is the murderer, and might have some interest in Noah due to his Brandon James fixation. * Emma visits Audrey after school and confesses that she was there the day Nina filmed that video. Audrey reacts harshly, accusing Emma of only trying to be nice to her recently because of guilt. * As Emma walks down the street from Audrey's house, she receives a phone call from either Audrey or Piper Shaw, where a muffled voice tells her that 'they' intend to get to the truth beneath the 'perfect lives' of Emma and her friends. * Noah spray paints 'DOOSH' on Jake's truck, in revenge for the events at Brooke's party. He misspells the word purposefully, to deflect suspicion. * Rachel Murray receives a phone call from Audrey's phone, though it is likely Piper Shaw using a voice changer. 'Audrey' purports to be already at the house, luring Rachel out to their spot on the balcony, where a noose has been placed over the railing. When Rachel goes to investigate, she is grabbed by the killer (again, most likely Piper) and hanged. * Following the murder, the killer moves Rachel's body into her room and hangs her from the ceiling fan, so she will appear to have killed herself. October 2 * Brooke apologies for not telling Emma about Nina and Will's tryst sooner, saying she feared Nina would 'terrorize' her if she said anything. Emma asks Brooke and Riley is they've gotten any odd phone calls, mentioning the call she got yesterday. Riley dismisses it as a prank on Jake's part. * In his meeting with Clark, Noah explains the origins of his Brandon James interest coming from a 7th grade report on the nature vs. nurture debate, where Brandon seemed like the perfect subject. He tells Clark that he exchanged emails with Brandon's brother Troy, and attempted to figure out the identity of 'Daisy', to no avail. When Clark asks about Kevin Duval, Noah says he never attempted to contact him, due to potential awkwardness between him and Emma. * Kieran goes to the station to collect a house key from Clark. Due to accidental prompting from Noah, Kieran explains the circumstances of his rescue of Noah at Brooke's party. When Clark asks Kieran to name the jocks responsible, Kieran refuses, not wanting to be a snitch. * Will gives a hungover Jake a ride to school. Jake tells Will that if he's sincere about getting back together with Emma, he should explain Nina's sexual ruthlessness, and attempt to charm her over. Will asks again if Jake has erased the videos from the blackmail operation, and Jake lies, saying he has. * Piper Shaw questions students anf faculty at a memorial to Nina set up on a fence outside the school. She approaches Noah and Audrey, asking for interviews. Piper remarks that she recognizes Audrey, but Audrey brushes it off as Piper having seen the video. Audrey says that Nina was a bitch who got what she deserved, but Noah insists Piper not quote that. * Before Noah can give Piper his own opinion on the murder, Jake attacks him, having discovered the graffiti on his truck, and knowing Noah to be the culprit. Piper films the confrontation on her phone. * Will approaches Emma at her locker, and tells her he thinks Nina only came onto him because she felt threatened by Emma. Emma doesn't buy it. Kiran approaches, claiming he has the locker next to Emma's, though it's a lie to get Will away from Emma. Emma tries to explain to Kieran that the kiss in the greenhouse was a one-time thing because she was upset. * Emma again tries to talk to Audrey about the video, but Audrey doesn't want to hear her, saying Rachel can't move on from the video, and can't brush off people's cruelty the way she can. * Piper Shaw sends the GIF from the night of Nina's murder (superimposed with the caption ''PAYBACK'S A BITCH'''') to the entire GW High student body, using malware that Tyler had covertly installed on the laptop of Seth Branson, at Nina's insistence. The GIF creates a stir throughout the town. * The Sheriff's Station hotline is lit-up with Brandon James wannabes. Clark has deputies run background checks on each one, but none seem legitimate. Clark also pulls the Brandon James case files, in an attempt to find a correlation between the events of 1994 and the ongoing case. * Clark assigns a tech team to attempt to trace the origins of the GIF. * Mayor Quinn Maddox urges Clark to find and capture Tyler as fast as possible, but Clark still isn't entirely sure Tyler could be the murderer. * Rachel's mother finds her hanging from her ceiling fan, and calls the death in to the police. * During Mr. Branson's class, a friend of Riley's who goes to St. Mary's texts her, telling her about the death of one of her classmates. Fearing the worst, Audrey excuses herself from the room and calls Rachel. Mrs. Murray picks up, and tells her that Rachel has committed suicide. * Riley and Brooke urge Emma not to blame herself for Rachel's suicide, just because of the video. Emma insists that she let Nina make the video, and walks off to have some space. * Emma meets Piper Shaw while working her after school job as a barista at the Grind House coffeehouse. Piper recognizes her at once, claiming she was doing research on the Brandon James murders for her podcast. Piper mentions Kevin, but Emma is unwilling to talk about it. Piper agrees to respect Emma's privacy. * While taking out the garbage after work, Emma is accidentally locked in the back alley. She is frightened by a hooded figure in the road (possibly a homeless man), and seizes a 2x4, running off into the main road. Startled, she almost hits Will over the head. * Inside the Grind House, Will says that Emma texted him to meet her, showing her the text as proof. Emma says she never texted him. Will again tries to apologize for what happened with Nina, maintaining it was just once. Emma mentions her kiss with Kieran, which instantly puts Will on edge. Will asks her to go to his game tomorrow, saying he's under a lot of pressure from his father to impress a scout from Duke. * Emma brings Maggie coffee at the morgue, while Maggie is examining Rachel's body. Emma tearfully confesses her part in the video, hurrying off in shame. * Audrey makes a tribute video for Rachel, putting it on Youtube. * Maggie tells Clark that Rachel's neck snapped, meaning she must have fallen from higher than where they found her. Clark suggests the possibility of murder, and Maggie agrees. She tells Clark about Emma's confession, saying she'd rather Rachel have been killed, as then Emma wouldn't need to feel as much to blame. October 3 * Emma and Brooke are in the audience at the basketball game between the Lakewood Lancers and the Stanton Bulldogs. * Audrey agrees to film the game highlights while Noah meets with Riley for a date ion the football field. * Quinn gives an address before the game, on the deaths of Nina and Rachel, calling for a moment of silence. * Noah and Riley have a picnic on the football field. * Brooke and Branson run into each other at the snack stand. Branson tells Brooke he is no longer able to wait for her, and Brooke gets him to concede for a tryst later. * Kieran approaches Emma in the stands. Emma describes the incident at the Grind House, and Kieran suspects Will; may have staged the whole situation to meet with Emma. Since the text was likely sent by Piper as a manipulation, the theory is most probably untrue. * Will scores the winning shot for the Lancers, and kisses Emma, though she is not entirely willing. The action may have been just to spite the nearby Kieran. * Emma tells Audrey that she takes full responsible for being an inciting factor in Rachel's suicide. * While Emma is alone at home, the security alarm for the kitchen door goes off. Emma goes to investigate, but finds nobody. She receives a call from either Piper or Audrey (in this case, likely Piper), claiming to be somebody from GTT Security. The voice tries to calm Emma down, while Emma arms herself with a baseball bat. When Emma becomes suspicious and locks the window, the voice reveals that 'he' may be inside the house. The voice tells her that he is going to uncover the truth about Emma, and all her friends and family, who he calls liars. October 4 * Noah submits to an interview with Piper Shaw, saying he believes the killer, Tyler or other, is intent on striking again. * Emma overhears Clark and Maggie in the morgue, discussing the final autopsy, which proves Rachel was moved to the ceiling fan, and therefore murdered. Clark knows Rachel has her wake today, and decides to give the family time to mourn before opening the murder investigation. Maggie also mentions the pig heart, and Clark says he still can't find any leads on Kevin. Maggie says she hasn't told Emma yet, not wanting to raise uncomfortable questions about her past. * As Emma reels from this, she gets a text, ostensibly from Piper, asking if she and her mother have had a 'heart to heart' yet. * Brooke and Branson arrange a 'sex' session over Skype, as Branson is still unwilling to have actual sex while Nina's investigation commences. Brooke holds her end of the session in her mother's standing hotel room in town. She tells Branson that she's hidden a picture of herself in his class, as a sort of game. * Jake digs up the footlocker where the money from the blackmail operation was kept, finding it empty. * At Rachel's wake, a suspicious Audrey attempts to 'test' hanging from the ceiling fan, to see if it's even possible. It is evident at this point, she begins to suspect foul play in Rachel's death. Emma catches her, telling her about what Maggie and Clark discovered, proving the point. Audrey coaxes more of the story from Emma, regarding the phone calls she's been getting. It is likely she already knew Piper had something to do with Rachel's death, and wanted to persuade Emma to tell he things she may already have known. * Jake encounters Will at his family farm, telling him he believes Tyler took the blackmail money and ran off with it. Will says that's not the case, and that he took it himself, as he knows Jake hasn't shut down the operation. Will believes he has too much to lose keeping the blackmail going, and tells Jake to shut the operation down if he wants to see the money. * Audrey goes with Emma to the Grind House, where Emma explains the details of the calls she's been receiving. Audrey suggests responding to the killer's DM, to figure out what he wants. Emma does so, saying she knows Rachel was murdered. October 5 * Will approaches Emma at school and returns his iPod, which he found in his truck, largely as an excuse to talk to her. Emma accepts it, with some wistfulness. Kieran observes this all, from his locker. * During class, Branson finds the photo Brooke hid in his room during class. He splits the class up into groups of two to reenact scenes from various pop culture. Emma and Kieran, he assigns books, Will and Audrey get movies, Noah and Riley get TV and Brooke and Jake get popular fiction. * While planning their scene, Kieran lets slip that Clark has been poring over the Brandon James case files. Sensing Emma's interest, he decides to bring the files to her that night. * To make up for not calling Riley since Saturday, Noah promises to give her a good time. * Kieran delivers the files to Emma's house that night. Clark calls Kieran, and he hastily begins clearing away, revealing in passing that he was arrested at some point in his past. He doesn't tell Emma why, and seizes ypon a loose file, where he recognizes Emma's father's name. From this, Emma realizes that Maggie, Kevin's girlfriend at the time, was Daisy. October 6 * After school, Emma flat-out asks Maggie why she never told her about her part in the Brandon James murders, saying that whoever is harassing her is probably after Maggie too. Maggie claims she withheld this information to protect Emma, but Emma doesn't believe her. * Noah brings Riley to the Nightmare Level video game store where he works, where he's arranged a date. Riley is taken with him, and they make out. * Piper, as the Voice, calls Emma, saying she'll answer Emma's questions when she's ready, threatening to kill Maggie if Emma goes to the police. Emma says she's finished with these games, and hangs up. In response, Piper DMs Emma, telling her she'll find someone else to play with. * As Noah and Riley get more intimate, Riley receives a text from Tyler's phone, begging for help. Brook apparently receives a similar text, but responds, telling Tyler to just turn himself in. * Riley, Brooke, Emma, Will and Jake convene at the Grind House to discuss the Tyler situation. Emma suggests that Tyler didn't text them, but it's the same person who's been harassing her. Riley isn't so sure, and refuses to go to the police, not wanting him to end up dead like Brandon James. The others outvote her, and the girls go to the police. * To assuage Will's fears about Tyler giving them up to the police, Jake suggests they arrange a meeting with Tyler to give him to money and keep him quiet. * At the police station, Clark verifies that the texts were sent from Tyler's phone. He asks Riley to ask Tyler to meet at the park on Route 9, for a sting operation, as Tyler is most likely to trust her. * Jake and Will meet in the woods. Will figures out that Jake never contacted Tyler, and wants to collect the money for himself. They part, tensely. * Clark and a team of men gather around the park for the sting. A cop, posing as Riley, meets at the rendezvous, but finds nobody. In the parking lot, a car pulls up. * Brooke receives a text from an unknown number, purporting to be Branson, telling her to meet at hr mother's room at the hotel. She agrees. * The police jump the driver at the park. The man turns out to have been hied by somebody online, and told to give the cops a piece of paper, on which there is a sketch of a Brandon James mask and a caption 'Got Ya!'. * Maggie tells Emma and Riley that Tyler set the cops up. Emma notices Brooke is gone, and panics. * Emma and Maggie drive around town, looking for Brooke. While Maggie calls Clark, Emma DMs Ghostface, who tells her that she must choose who to save, the good gil, or the bad. Emma calls Riley to make sure she's safe at the police station. Sure of Riley's safety, she tells Ghostface not to harm Brooke, and Ghostface agrees. * Riley receives a text from Tyler's phone, asking her why she sent the cops. Riley tells him she trusts him, and arranges to meet in the parking lot. * In the parking lot, Riley sees Tyler's Camaro and approaches it. She texts Tyler, wondering where he is, and is jumped by Ghostface (in this case, either Piper or Kieran), swats her across the face, chasing her into an alley alongside the station. * Desperate, Riley climbs the fire escape ladder to the roof. Ghostface slashes open her lower back twice and leg, leaving her to bleed out on the skylight of the station. * Still at Nightmare Level, Noah FaceTimes Riley to see how she is. Sobbing, Riley tells him Tyler stabbed her but slowly died from massive blood loss. * Brooke figures Branson is never going to show up, and checks her phone, seeing that Emma has been calling her all night. * Emma, Maggie and Clark return to the Sheriff's station as Brooke calls Emma. Maggie tells them that Riley is gone, and says Clark and several men are pursuing Tyler's car. Emma dials Riley's number, and is devastated to realize that her friend is dead right above them. * Tyler's car crashes through construction on Kincaid Bridge, and explodes as Clark and his team rush to approach it. Tyler's headless body was in the car, intended to be found by the police, so the murderer would be assumed dead. The diver, likely, Piper, bailed out before the police could arrive. * Noah and Audrey arrive at the police station in time to see Riley's body being borne out on a stretcher, much to Noah's distress. * Emma pursues Clark and Maggie to the scene o f the crash. Clark tells her that the driver of the Camaro was decapitated just as a deputy uncovers a burned Brandon James mask from the wreck. October 7 * Piper Shaw releases on Autopsy of a Crime podcast discussing the murder of Riley Marra, which has hit her particularly hard. * School is cancelled for the day in the wake of Riley's murder. Mayor Maddox holds a town hall meeting to discuss the presumed end of Lakewood's murder spree. * The town hall meeting begins at 11:30 AM, according to the clock above the town hall doors. * Mayor Maddox introduces Clark to speak at the pedestal. Clark explains that Tyler attacked Riley and fled the scene. It is assumed that Tyler also killed Nina, due to the scorched mask found in the car wreck. * After the town hall,Audrey corners Clark, asking if Clark believes Tyler also killed Rachel, something Clark isn't willing to discuss, as the investigation has only just been opened. Emma assures Audrey that they will get to the bottom of what happened to Rachel, whether the killer is dead or not. * Maggie tells Clark that she isn't sure whether the body they found is Tyler's, as fingerprints are burnt off. Clark suggests dental records, but Maggie says they haven't been able to find Tyler's head. * Will visits to Emma at the Grind House to see how she's doing. He comforts her in her grief. * A Twitter poll is run, in which participants can vote over which of the two remaining members of Nina's clique should die next. Brooke leads overwhelmingly, a fact which greatly unnerves her. * Piper orders a drink at the Grind House, telling Emma she believes Clark is being scapegoated by the media. She heavily implied that she doesn't believe Tyler was the murderer, and there may be more than one scapegoat, possibly hinting at Maggie. * Emma returns home to find a package addressed to her on the doorstep. It is the 1994 GW yearbook. The photos of Brandon James' five victims have been cut out, and Kevin's face has been scratched over with pen. Next to his face, there is a message in red ink, 'THE TRUTH LIES WHERE THE MASK WAS MADE'. * Emma brings the yearbook to Noah and Audrey at Nightmare Level, hoping Noah may have some answers. Noah explains that the masks were surgical masks developed at Lakewood General, a closed down hospital off the turnpike. Not wanting to involve Noah in any danger, Emma says she doesn't want to go, but Audrey sees through the facade, and insists on accompanying her. * The Marra family makes a motion to file a civil suit against the sheriff's department, citing negligence on Clark's part. Maggie assures Clark that she will try to smooth the situation over. * Will tells Jake that he's gotten into Duke, but hasn't been rewarded a scholarship, meaning he'll likely be unable to go, as his father refuses to cosign for student loans. Jake suggests they revive the blackmail operation to supply money for Wills's tuition. Jake reveals he has kept amn alternate copy of the video the entire time, and they have nothing to lose. * Emma and Audrey break into Lakewood General. Audrey arms Emma with a stun-gun given her by her father, and carries a crowbar to defend herself. * Audrey drops an explicit hint that a woman may be Emma's stalker, even showing off the voice app on her phone as evidence that any woman could have placed those phonecalls. * Emma and Audrey follow a trail of blood (or, possibly, red paint) to the hospital's O.R entrance, on which a Brandon James mask has been painted in red, reading into a grotesquely elaborate lair. * Will Belmont is captured and brought to the Bowling Alley, and later rescued by Emma. * The following morning, Will is recaptured by the killer, and this time killed, when Emma accidently activates a saw that slices his head in half. October * Seth Branson is accused of being the killer and jailed. Halloween 2015 * Clark Hudson finds Killers suspected hideout/caught by the killer. (Later killed; guts ripped from inside body) * The Dance happens at the school/is interrupted by the killer. * Seth escapes jail, claimed to have been freed by killer and Deputy Roberts is murdered. (stabbed and chained to cell). * Grayson is killed (throat slashed) * Audrey is found by the killer and sliced on shoulder. (left alive) * Piper Shaw reveals herself as the infamous Brandon James' killer. She attempts to kill Emma and her mother, Daisy, only to be shot by Audrey then shot again by Emma. (Piper dies) * Audrey burns her "link" to Piper Shaw. 2016 January * Emma returns to Lakewood after a three month retreat. * The town calls Emma, Brooke, Audrey, Noah, Jake and Kieran, the Lakewood Six survivors. * A new killer harasses Audrey, revealing her role in playing another accomplice of Piper's killings. * Noah becomes the pod-caster for a new show called "The Morgue". * A new sheriff, Miguel Acosta, is called into Lakewood. * Jake comes into contact with the new killer, who keeps him imprisoned in a barn, later killing him with a scythe. * Gustavo Acosta and Eli Hudson transfer to George Washington High in the same month. * Kevin Duval returns back to Lakewood a few days after Emma is back in town. ** He leaves shortly after to seek help from himself. * Eddie Hayes died at Crescent Palms motel. He was killed off by Piper's accomplice. * Seth Branson died by being carbonized as a result of the killer's actions. * Haley Meyers died at the hands of the killer. * Zoë Vaughn died at Wren Lake as a result of drowning. The killer toyed with Audrey, Noah and Emma into thinking that they could save her but she died sometime prior to Noah being saved. * Mayor Quinn Maddox is lured to the barn and impaled with a pitchfork, killing him. * Kieran Wilcox is revealed to be Piper's accomplice, and the killer, who is arrested and sent to prison. * On Halloween, a Third Killer murders Kieran in prison, as he slashes his throat and stabs him in the back of the neck. * A new killer harasses the Lakewood Six on Shallow Groove island. ** The same night, the killer is revealed as Tom Martin, who was trying to kill people and have Emma for himself. He is instead killed by Emma after she rejects him.